1. Field of the Invention
Toilet bowl valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, various types of toilet bowl valves have been devised and used. However, these prior art devices have operational disadvantages that are annoying to the user, namely, that they are unduly complicated and difficult to adjust to a condition where they operate at optimum efficiency.
A primary object in devising the present invention is to provide a valve in which the main water pressure is employed to close a float operated valve in conjunction with a deformable diaphragm and one of a variety of metering pins, and with the valve operating with a minimum of noise as the tank in which it is disposed fills with water.
Another object of the invention is to provide an anti-siphon valve in which the float that forms a part thereof is easily adjusted without bending or deforming the rod on which it is supported.